The Last Blade
by TheBlackButler
Summary: In the spring, we met and fell in love. In the summer, we made the best memories. In the fall, we became one. In the winter, we let go of everything...
1. Chapter 1

I step into the bright light of the building, my footsteps echoing emptily. It always seems like I'm the only one here; that could be due to the fact that I always complete my missions the earliest.

"Welcome back, Kanda," that slimy, filthy voice purrs out of nowhere. I got used to the surprise of it long ago. "How was your mission…?"

"My mission was completed successfully," I answer to no one, pulling a manila folder out of my pocket and observing it again out of the corner of my eye. "Allen Walker was terminated early this morning."

The neon footprints in the floor light up, telling me to go where I already know I need to go. "Good job, Kanda…burn his files."

Tyki's voice clicks off right after that with no further orders. My disgusting boss that everyone here works for, looking everyday like he was pulled straight out of the Mafia. Maybe that's what you would call the disputes between our place and theirs—more commonly referred to as 'Good vs. Evil'. I'm fully aware that I'm on the side of evil, and don't prefer calling it such, but everyone around here just sticks to the old cliché.

I follow the path in the floor to the cremation room—a simple 20 steps away. The room is as spotless as everything else in the place—clear and white. I never understood how they could keep such a place so perfectly in order. Well, not really to that respect—the cremation room is where files are burned, but there isn't any ash splattered like paint across the walls. No, the only way you can detect that it's the cremation room is the smell…it always smells like ash and blood.

The footprints disappear, alerting me that I'm where I'm supposed to be. As I do for every one of the victims, before burning their existence, I take one last look at their file.

Allen Walker

Nationality: British

Weight: 58 kg

Height: 168 cm

Age: 15

Status:

Just as always, the status is left blank. Whenever we get a file with a blank status, that's our mission—to murder the target, then bring their file back here and hide their body. It's a different place every time; sometimes it's a rushing river, and then the corpse is discovered at the pool of a waterfall by some hikers. Other times the body is burned so it's beyond recognition, then tossed in a dumpster, later to be discovered by a random homeless man. Different every time, and with the whole world as your hiding spot, it takes months, sometimes even years to confirm the death.

The file is slid onto the side table, and I press the ink stamp into the red pad, throwing it down right above the bold word 'status'. The stamp reads terminated, and I sign my signature next to it—a scribbly letter 'K'. The computer scans the file quickly, a noise confirming its completion, notifying me it's time to say goodbye to the lonely British teenager.

"Allen Walker, hm…?" My own voice speaks as I step towards the neatly laid charcoal where several tiles should be. They flare crimson, and I throw down the file, watching it dissolve into white hot ash. The smell of iron and blood fills the air pleasantly, and I inhale deeply, enjoying its scent.

"Well, goodbye then." With that, I turned my heel and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

So! If you clicked this, you are a fan of my sad little neglected pairing. Always in the shadow of Yullen... /shudders

Anyway, thank you for reading! In case you didn't get this, it's a spin-off of the Vocaloid song 'The Last Revolver" sung by Gumi. I called it the last blade because I didn't want to say katana, I mean, I have _some_ dignity...

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's been real uneasy for days. The hallways are a mess of papers flying everywhere, people sprinting back and forth between rooms. A lot of us have been crying lately, me included.

"Lavi!" A female voice shouts my name from behind me, followed by heels clacking against the floor. I turn around, and before I can make out the figure it's hugging me roughly.

"Huh?" I look down to see a 16 year old girl crying into my arms, bobbing her head into my chest with each sob. She looks up at me, black bangs covering her cloudy blue eyes.

"Lenalee…?"

She sniffed, regaining her composure and wiping her eyes. "L-Lavi…have you heard what happened?"

I nodded at her. "Yeah, it's horrible…and what's even worse, being the record director of out little Organization, I have to do a _report_ on it…" Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck below my fiery red hair.

The Chinese girl looked down at the floor, sighing. "…Alright, you should go get started."

So I walked back to my quarters and sat down at my desk, taking out a piece of notebook paper. I could still hear the buzz of the hallways outside the door, so I closed my eyes and tried to remember how it was described. I began to scribble down words.

_April 23__rd_

_Allen Walker was killed on April 20__th__, 2011. It was described to us as quick, but brutal all the same. His body was slashed from the right shoulder down to his waist with several cuts here and there on his body. Many of us are suffering a great loss without him here. His killer remains anonymous, but from the damage done to Allen's body, we can assume it is the same person we have seen kill many others. His wounds were analyzed, and bits of iron were found in the cuts. Other studies have been performed on the other victims, and we have found 4 matches for the type of damage. Allen Walker was an amazing friend to everyone here. To some, he was a lover. Some, a best friend. Most of all, an amazing influence. He will be dearly missed._

I paused, looking over the last few sentences. This would be read at Allen's funeral tomorrow night. _Hmm, wonder if Lenalee will say anything about that 'lover' part…_

It was really too bad. Lenalee and Allen were such great friends, and they'd just recently started seeing each other…aw, but I know Lenalee was just fawning over that boy. Even if he was a year younger, she'd always rant about how cute he was…

There's a knock on the door to interrupt my thoughts. I shout for them to come in, and a curious head peeks in the doorway. Turning around, I see Krory staring at me with that hollow face of his.

"Hey, Krorykins," I say casually, sliding the piece of paper into the drawer carefully. He glares at the nickname, but places a bony hand on the side of the door anyway and opens it a bit more to step in.

"I have information on Allen's killer," he says, formal as ever, hands down at his sides. "He's—"

"Wait." The drawer opens again, and I pull out a clipboard and another piece of paper and prepare to write. I lost the shock of stuff like that a while ago. "'Kay, go."

"His current whereabouts are unknown," Krory starts, blowing his long white bang to the side before it falls back. "I don't know his name either—only physical appearance."

"That's what I need."

"Good…" He clears his throat awkwardly. "Long, blue-black hair tied up by his scalp. Really thin…and I couldn't see his eye color. Dressed in all black, like all of them are." Krory paused, pursing his lips. "He looks like a tough one, Lavi."

I finished scribbling down what he taught me, standing and closing the door. "Alright, I'll take this to Lenalee later. She's a good enough artist to give me a profile…" I cleared my throat too. "Where'd you get all this?"

"Ah, I found him wandering in the woods the other day…"

"Good." I gave him a smile, moving past him and out the door. "Thanks, Arystar."

"Lavi."

I turned around to see him staring at me with a stoic expression.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's the same one that killed Miranda?"

With a sigh, I turned to look at the ground with a sad look. "Sorry, Krorykins…I can't answer that."

* * *

**Authors Comments**

I'm not too far into the series (Volume 12 in English), so I don't have many exorcists to choose from.

Yeah! I mentioned Miranda. But I won't go too far into it...y'know, I kinda think I'm like Miranda. She's really cool...

This is from Lavi's POV, btw.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

My foot crushes a newly fallen cherry blossom as I move towards the tree. It's my preferred resting place after a long mission, and after hearing rumors that the teenager I killed was 'popular', the stress has piled on, and I see myself visiting this place more and more often.

The blade strung to my back clinks as I slide down the tree trunk and to sit in the grass. This place relaxes me, and though it's a bit odd for someone with the profession of an assassin, a calm, serene place like this wouldn't be right.

Consciousness slips from me as I nod off, the bags under my eyes creasing as they close.

* * *

There's a knock at the door. I groan, standing up and striding over to the front door, only to open it and see a little girl holding a decorative box.

"_Kanda Yuu, is it?" She smiles with an innocent look, her yellow eyes gleaming._

_I narrow my eyes at the use of my first name. "Yes…what do you want? I'm not buying anything."_

_The girl shakes her head, her charcoal spikes for hair shifting slightly in place. "No no, I'm not selling anything. I have a Christmas present and an offering for you." She extends her arms, gesturing for me to take the long, thin gift._

_With a nod, I accept the gift hesitantly, glancing at it briefly before asking, "And who sent this to me…?"_

"_My older brother," She rocks back on her heels, keeping the smile. "He's offering you a job at the Organization of the Noah. He noticed your abilities with stealth while keeping an eye on you, and he'd like you to join us."_

"_Us…?"_

"_Yes. My name is Road, and my older brother, Tyki, is the head of the place. It's a family run thing, but we've been getting more and more people lately." She extends a hand for me, and I shake it lightly to be polite._

"_Uh, yeah…thank you, Road—I'll get back to you on the job thing…" I paused, shifting in my slippers. "How will I contact you?"_

_Road turns her back, still rocking on her heels and nearly flashing me with a dangerously short skirt. "Oh, don't worry, Kanda. There's information on the card. Give us a call, 'kay?"_

_Without another word, the door closes with a chill of the wind. I shiver, and move back over to my couch, putting my feet up comfortably. I raise an eyebrow at the package, and begin to unwrap it slowly. The paper falls to the sides, and as it sheds, I notice the box is actually pretty heavy._

_Inside the box is a long, elegant sword. _

_My mouth gapes as I pick it up carefully, afraid it's just a beautiful illusion created to taunt me. My fingers graze the blade up to the very tip, and I toss it in my hands gently to get an impression of how it feels. It's easy to learn, quick, and light. _

_The clock chimes loudly to remind me of the time. 9 chimes echoing throughout my small apartment before I dissolve back into my gift. _

_I set the sword down on my lap, examining the card inside the box closely, thinking and deciding if I wanted this bad enough._

* * *

Before I know it, I'm shaken awake out of the memories in my dreams.

"Get up, you murderous bastard…I said get up."

* * *

**Authors Comments**

So, if you didn't get it, Road was the girl. And I made her and Tyki siblings. Well, technically they are...

It's something like this in the song, too. The lyric goes "Santa gave me a revolver with real bullets for Christmas." And since Kanda uses a sword, I figured he wanted a sword, not a gun.

I got a couple more D-Gray Man novels recently. Hm...11-15? (Lol so American.) They were reeeally good...and again, since I'm not so far and am not aware of many Noah, I'll just take a pick of whatever guys I want on each side.

Can you guess what happens next...?

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment he opened his eyes, I knew I was done for.

When his eyes fluttered open the world went to slow motion. And I couldn't help it. I was done for—a goner, a sap, gonna kick the can, pushing up daisies, whatever other analogy anyone can think of, I was it.

Because those light blue eyes just haunted me with beauty.

I kept my expression neutral, fighting the blush that threatened to spread across my face. "Get up," I spat, watching him closely.

His head lowered as he silently assessed his situation. Beneath the fringe of his dark hair, those blue eyes wavered quietly, calmly, as he tried to come up with a solution. I saw his fingers twitch briefly, considering picking up his blade, but by the hammer in my hand, he thought otherwise.

So he decided to stand up, and he found it frustrating when he saw that I was a few inches taller than him.

"You are under arrest in the name of the Black Order for murdering Officer Allen Walker."

"Save the bullshit…," He waved a dismissive hand at me, all too casual. "I knew someone was going to come." His sword clacked as he placed a hand on it. "Care to go down with him?"

My fingers twirled the hammer, and with the press of a button it doubled in size. He kept his expression neutral, but was clearly confused. "Just technology, unlike that stump of a blade…"

"Hey…" He drew the sword, eyeing it closely, almost running it across his lips. "This stump of a blade killed your comrade. It still reeks of his blood…"

The next moment he was on the ground, rubbing where my fist met his cheek. "I guess you really _do_ wanna fight…"

"Wait…" I didn't know how strong he was, but with a few more clicks of that button, he would be mincemeat. I couldn't dare to think of those stunning, gorgeous blue eyes gazing at the sky, unfocused. It was cowardly, stupid, and a very cruel disservice to Allen, but I couldn't hurt him.

"What do you want now?" He glared.

"L-Listen, I'm going to let you go," I told him calmly and quietly, my head flipping around for any other signs of life. "So get out of here!"

He narrowed his eyes at me in confusion. "Coward…I expected more from the friend of a fallen 'brother'," he smirked at me, and I continued to battle the red slowly dusting my cheeks.

"Tell me your name," I asked him firmly, staring him down.

"…Kanda Yuu," his musical voice filled my ears, clogging my mind. _Yuu_, my head sighed happily, and I refocused my eyes on his. Yuu kept his narrowed, scanning me for any signs of a false note. The only one he seemed to find was the one screaming to kill him for Allen. Once he concluded I was serious, he stood, hand clacking his blade again. "You can't possibly forgive me for slaughtering that boy."

I grimaced at the use of the word _slaughtering_. It seemed all too descriptive; as if Allen never had a chance in the world. I couldn't bring myself to imagine how he went down, so I turned my head and stuttered, "I couldn't possibly forgive you for that. But I can't kill you." When I looked up and saw the raw confusion and disgust in his expression, I elaborated dismissively with, "Don't even_ try_ to ask me why."

"To be fair," he paused, fingers lingering on the collar of his coat, "it seems awfully kind of you to do this for me. How are you going to enact revenge if I now purposely stay away?" That was an interesting thought. I could possibly never have another chance at killing him if he knew I, too, wandered around in this forest. Come to think of it, why was he pointing out all of these options for me? He didn't seem like the kind of person to take the sort of thing lightly. He must have noticed the confusion hidden poorly in my eyes, because he added, "It isn't too late to pull out that weapon of yours and take me on like a man."

"Why are you doing me favors and giving me options?" I turned back to him, my expression so quizzical it was comical. "Do you really take fighting so lightly? Or is it just so hard to accept the fact that I'm choosing to let you leave?" He opened up his mouth to make a point, and then closed it silently. The silence between us lasted for too long, and I repeated my question, to which he ground his teeth.

"_No_, it isn't hard to believe that you're as sickeningly soft as you are. In fact, I'd love to fight, but I'm not one to pass up a good opportunity. I'm in no way prepared to kill you right now. I think I'd actually like to wait a little while – I mean, if that's _alright_." His eyes narrowed to sapphire slits, hissing his words as best he could. "In the meantime, consider what a terrible mistake you're making. I could follow you back to wherever your precious Black Order resides and have you all beaten raw." Yuu's fingers gripped the hilt of his blade harshly, his knuckles quickly paling to white.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Yuu," I chuckled far too comically for the situation. The stern glare in his eyes was deadly serious; I could easily read _that_ much. My position as record director of the Black Order gave me years of experience in reading the atmosphere, and this one was screaming tension. My snide remark seemed to sterilize the extreme anger in the atmosphere, and at that point, it seemed safe to leave. I turned on my heel, the snow crunching before me as I nonchalantly added, "Now, I'm going to walk away as if I never saw _anything..."_

"Don't even think about leaving just yet," Yuu grabbed my forearm, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I could almost feel his blue eyes staring me down, just daring me to turn around. What was he doing? To figure it out, I turned back around, finding him surprisingly closer then I'd imagined. "I gave you my name, and you must give me yours."

His seemingly tight grip on my arm loosened. It almost seemed to burn where his fingers lay, and I wondered briefly if his hands were just warm or my skin was just prickly and cold. My lips moved loosely, but I didn't hear any sound come out. I couldn't hear anything – the chirping of the birds shut off and the pressure of the snow beneath our heels disappeared, leaving the air thin and weak. My feelings swirled in the pit of my stomach. I pondered if I'd actually told him my name or I'd accidently whispered something much more meaningful and impulsive.

As soon as he quietly muttered my name back to himself and added quick thanks before disappearing into the trees, I knew I'd said the correct answer. I was enchanted, and there was no moving me from that spot. In the endless amount of time that I stood there completely motionless, my eyes fluttering, I took in every inch and detail of my surroundings. I'd remember this place for as long as I had room to remember. No, not even then – I'd rather forget my name then the way it sounded coming off of his lips. Why did he entrance me so? Yuu was a coldblooded killer – that was easy enough to tell. He was also hiding something important. But none of that really mattered anymore – there was a very slim chance I'd ever see him alone ever again, if I ever saw him.

For weeks, it seemed that my body would mercilessly bring me back to the place where I first met Kanda Yuu.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

God, it's finally updated. Sorry I took so long - but hopefully, as whoever is still reading this can see, I've improved writing. A lot, hopefully. Happy new year everyone, by the way!

Thank you for reading, and more is on the way!


End file.
